Evil Leafy
Evil Leafy, recommended by MrOrange890, was one of the 30 recommended contestants that could've been voted into the game in "The Reveal". Leafy's evil twin only received 34 votes, placing her 4th in voting and being sent into the Locker of Losers. Evil Leafy lost in voting to Nickel, Bomby and David. Of these three, David was the one to join the game with 102 votes. Dictionary has described her as a Leafy wannabe. She appears in Reveal Novum after being sent to the LOL as an icon for the "Staring Contest" text. She appears in the BFDIA 5b as the bottom. In Episode 25, Leafy was seen turning into Evil Leafy, but was stopped beforehand. Evil Leafy got 90 votes to join Battle for Dream Island Again, placing 48th in the voting. Evil Leafy is seen in the alternate cut, hiding behind the trees and making four cameos. In Episode 2, she started chasing Spongy, Book, and Ice Cube, eventually sinking into Spongy. In episode 3 of BFDIA, Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, it is shown that Spongy throws up Evil Leafy. He was not possessed nor captured by Evil Leafy, however, Gelatin comes to freeze her with his syringe and writes "First!!" on her back, ending the episode. In episode 4 of BFDIA, "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Evil Leafy once again sinks into a character, only this time, it is Flower, who was frozen by Gelatin. In "Get in the Van", Flower spit up Evil Leafy. The episode ended when Evil Leafy ate the FreeSmart van along with Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky starting the BFDIA 5b game. In "No More Snow", the FreeSmart team managed to escape Evil Leafy, and killed her by dropping a weight on her, along with Fries and Puffball. Trivia * She also appears as a cameo in Object Mayhem episode 2. * She's the one who can sink on Spongy and Flower. * Evil Leafy is Leafy, but red with an angry face. * She is one of four characters who isn't in the TLC/LOL despite not being in this season. ** The other three being Leafy, Flower, and Woody. ** She's the only non-original character with this achievement. ** As seen in No More Snow, Bell, Grassy and 8-ball are also aren't in the LOL. * She is the only one who can move without having her legs being moved. * Evil Leafy is the only official evil form of a contestant. * As proven in Get Digging, Get in the Van, and No More Snow!, Evil Leafy has teleportation abilities, explaining how she isn't in the TLC within the LOL anymore. * Evil Leafy appears to have the ability to enter the bodies of other objects that are immobile. Gallery Hqevilleafy.png|Evil Leafy Getdiggingsinking.png|Evil Leafy Sinking into Spongy EL.png|Evil Leafy with an epic mouth. Evil_leafy_idle.png|Evil Leafy's Idle File:5b3.jpg|Easter egg in the BFDIA 5b game. AAAH!!!.png|Evil Leafy suddenly jumping to the other side of the bridge. Always gets someone to jump. Evil Leafy Left.png EvilLeafyMazeGame1.png|Evil Leafy in Evil Leafy Maze Game. awesome leafy.png|Evil Leafy Awesome Face (5b) copy-evil leafy.png|omg the evil leafy appareded in get in van Eb.png|Evil Bubble's eyes look exactly like Evil Leafy's. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Females Category:Silent Category:Recommended Characters that Failed to join. Category:Antagonists